The invention relates to an automation device, with which a multiplicity of physically distributed functional units communicate with each other by means of a common transmission protocol. These functional units manifest themselves as field devices or operator units according to their automation function.
For some time now it has been common practice in instrumentation and control engineering to use a two-wire line to supply a field device and to transfer measurements from this field device to a display device and/or to an automation control system, or transfer control values from an automation control system to the field device. Each measurement or control value is converted into a proportional DC current, which is superimposed on the DC supply current, where the DC current representing the measurement or control value can be a multiple of the DC supply current. Thus the supply current consumption of the field device is usually set to approximately 4 mA, and the dynamic range of the measurement or control value is mapped onto currents between 0 and 16 mA, so that the known 4 to 20 mA current loop can be used.
More recent field devices also feature universal properties that are largely adaptable to the given process. For this purpose, an AC transmission path capable of bi-directional operation is provided in parallel with the unidirectional DC transmission path, via which parameterization data are transferred in the direction to the field device and measurements and status data are transferred from the direction of the field device. The parameterization data and the measurements and status data are modulated on an AC voltage, preferably frequency modulated.
In process control engineering, it is common in the field area as it is called, to arrange and link field devices, i.e. measurement, control and display modules, locally according to the specified safety requirements. These field devices have analog and digital interfaces for data transfer between them, where data transfer takes place via the supply lines of the power supply arranged in the control area. Operator units are also provided in the control area, as it is called, for controlling and diagnosing these field devices remotely, where lower safety requirements normally apply.
Data transfer between the operator units in the control area and the field devices is implemented using FSK modulation (Frequency Shift Keying) superimposed on the known 20 mA current loops, where two frequencies, assigned to the binary states “0” and “1”, are transferred in frames as analog signals.
The general conditions for the FSK signal and the type of modulation are specified in the “HART Physical Layer Specification Revision 7.1-Final” dated 20 Jun. 1990 (Rosemount Document no. D8900097; Revision B).
ASICs specifically developed to implement the FSK interface according to the HART protocol, such as the HT2012 from the SMAR company, are commercially available and in common use. The disadvantage with these special circuits is the permanently fixed range of functions and the associated lack of flexibility to adapt to changing requirements.
Known modern automation devices are usually equipped with a processing unit known as a microcontroller, which is used to perform the correct data processing for the automation task of the functional unit concerned.
The aim is to reproduce the functions of the FSK interface according to the HART protocol in the controller of the processing unit of the automation devices, without impairing in the process the automation task of the functional unit concerned.